aun recuerdo
by javany
Summary: aun recuerdo cuando veíamos las flores de sakura caer en la colina donde nos conocimos, donde me sonreíste, donde estoy ahora. Mi primer ameripan, pero no el ultimo ;)


**ciao!**

 **como están? yo estoy con un pequeño bloqueo con el fic de no me olvides, de verdad lo lamento U.U**

 **por mientras subiré unos one sorts que tengo guardados. también para el que quiera, voy a subir un fic nyoameripan.**

 **basta de charlas himaruya no es mio, es de hetalia. (sorri, es al reves)**

 **uno, dos tres, ¡MIAU!**

* * *

Aún recuerdo cuando veía las flores de sakura caer contigo. Cuando ponías tu mirada soñadora en el cielo. Cuando te dibujaba y tú siempre traías esa sonrisa boba que brillaba junto con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules como el cielo de día. Aún recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos de niños, cuando todavía la vida era más sencilla, cuando no existía mal en nuestro mundo. Si, nuestro mundo.

"algún día, Kiku, te llevare por el mundo y veremos juntos las cosas maravillosas que este oculta"

Aún recuerdo esas palabras que me dijiste mientras observábamos las nubes en una colina lejana, escapando de la prisión donde nos tenían encerrados cuando niños, esa prisión donde estábamos destinados a morir algún día. Yo sabía tan bien como tú que era muy probable que nunca llegara ese día, pero aun así nos dedicamos a soñar.

Yo aún te conservo en mi corazón y desde siempre sentí algo más que amistad por ti; quizás amor por cómo me tratabas a pesar de mi condición, quizás admiración cuando ayudabas a alguien a pesar de la tuya. No importaba, para mí siempre serás alguien especial, Alfred. Tú me enseñaste a que cuando la vida está llena de nubes siempre hay un sol, me enseñaste a apreciar y a valorar las cosas que tengo, a aprovechar mi vida al máximo. A amar y ser amado a la vez.

En ese árbol de sakura donde siempre nos juntábamos fue donde nos conocimos. Cuando estaba llorando por mí, por mi condición, por mi estúpida vida que pronto iba a terminar. Lloraba con lágrimas invisibles y sollozos ahogados. Había perdido todo, mi familia me dejo en ese hospital al saber sobre mí, un niño con un corazón mal hecho, un niño con una enfermedad de la que nunca iba a curarse, un niño que iba a morir.

¿Quién querría a alguien como yo? Me preguntaba. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, no podía salir de ese hospital porque podía caer en crisis, aunque eso la verdad no me importaba. Solo quería ser feliz y estar en paz.

"¿estás bien?"

Me preguntaste, yo solo levante la mirada encontrándome con tus ojos azul cielo que me estaban mirando a mi lado. ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste y te sentaste a mi lado? No importaba. Yo solo me quede observando esos dos orbes parecidos o iguales a un cielo despejado mientras tú me abrazabas y me consolabas en esa tarde soleada.

Ahí fue cuando conocí a la persona más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida. Lo tenías todo, una actitud jovial, una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa que podías compartir con todos, un espíritu libre, un gran sentido de justicia y lo mejor de todo, un lugar para mí en tu corazón.

Me contaste de tu vida, de cómo llégate a este lugar conmigo, que te gusta mucho ir a la colina que está en patio del hospital donde se pueden ver las nubes, de tu águila tuerta llamada Libertad, de tu gato con sobrepeso llamado hamburguesa, de tus amigos, de ti. Te reías, me abrazabas, me enseñaste a jugar fútbol, me pediste que te enseñara a usar una katana, te mudaste a mi cuarto, pedías que viera películas de terror contigo porque te asustabas, me pedías que durmiera contigo después de terminar la película, me abrazabas dormido, te despertabas y me pedías perdón por que sabias que me podía sentir incómodo. Nunca fue así.

Pero no todo era soles brillantes, siempre había nubes de lluvia que tapaban ese cielo tan hermoso y que hacía que los pétalos de las flores se volaran salvajemente en la tormenta. Aún recuerdo esa tarde de lluvia en la que te acostaste muy temprano, algo muy inusual en ti. Esa tarde de lluvia en la que no viniste a almorzar, esa tarde de lluvia en la que te encontré postrado en tu cama totalmente pálido y con una mirada de completa tristeza y resignación.

"hola Kiku" me dijiste con una voz muy ronca, sin despegar tu mirada de la pared.

"Alfred…" yo estaba preocupado, nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Tu solo trataste de sonreír, aun en ese estado tratabas de hacerme feliz.

"no te preocupes, la quimioterapia me hace esto a veces…"

"Alto… ¿quimioterapia?" esa cosa era una medicina que se usaba comúnmente en…No, no podía ser cierto, no él.

"Kiku… tengo…tengo que decirte algo…" tosiste, yo solo me acerque para que no hicieras esfuerzos innecesarios. Tomaste aire y yo te espere en silencio, paciente, esperando a que estuvieras listo para que me contaras esa cosa que hacía que la luz de tus ojos se apagara.

"tengo cáncer terminal Kiku… Voy a morir"

Se me cayó el alma a los pies, no sabía que decir frente a eso. Era injusto, alguien como él no merece morir, una estrella así de brillante no puede ser extinguida. No era justo.

Solo atine a llorar, y tu lloraste conmigo. Nos abrazamos mientras la lluvia ahogaba los sonidos de nuestras lágrimas al caer. Mientras lloraba escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Alfred, no quería soltarlo, no quería que te fueras. Pero era inevitable, ambos lo sabíamos. Ambos sabíamos que cada uno iba a morir por la condición que le fue dada a cada uno. A mí por tener insuficiencia cardíaca, a ti por tener cáncer.

¿Aun recuerdas, Alfred, cuando me hiciste la promesa de que me mostrarías el mundo?

La cumpliste, y estoy completamente agradecido.

Ahora, después de muchos años, estoy en ese árbol de sakura donde nos conocimos, donde nos descubrimos, donde nos hicimos esas promesas de amor, donde nos besamos por primera vez, donde fuimos felices, donde dormiste en paz, donde te enterramos y donde ahora trabajo, extrañándote, mirando el cielo y esperando por verte.

Porque ambos íbamos a morir de distinta manera, pero eso no te impidió ser mi héroe.

Gracia por todo….te amo Alfred.

* * *

 **Polonia: primero me mataste a mi, y ahora al engreído come hamburguesas.**

 **América: ¡HEY!**

 **Polonia: o sea, ¿que onda con eso? como que, ¿te gusta matarnos o algo así?**

 **Javina: perdón, per favore, no se enojen en el próximo nadie muere ok?**

 **América: ¡DEPILA AL CEJOTAS!**

 **Inglaterra: ¡OYE!**

 **...**

 **...¿que estoy haciendo con mi vida?**

 **bueno, hasta aquí el fic de hoy. deja un review en el cuadro de acá abajo y reitero que estoy en un bloqueo con "no me olvides" así que perdón, pero igual lo continuare.**

 **¡hasta la pasta!**


End file.
